Colour Strings!
by latinisdead
Summary: While Trixie and Patsy are away a new nurse comes in to help out at Nonnatus House. She's a great joy and fun, plus she knows a secret that kind of shocks the staff at Nonnatus House. Ratings set at K but could change over time. Please review, it's always nice to know how the storyline feels.
1. The New Girl

Life in Poplar is ever changing, from brick and stone dwellings to concrete sky rises. Where once cobble roads lay, now were paved with cement. New roads were forged connecting the old with the new. Yet, the city still remains the same; from the river where the fog would roll, to the sound of the dock workers whistle blow. That would never change, not yet at least.

It was late 1960, fall has set in, and the trees were a hue of oranges, yellows and deep reds. The air was nippy, and if you walked along the shoreline down near the river, you could feel a gentle breeze and the mist would soon be in. The newcomer walks along, marveling over the many lines of linen, pinned up as the wind blows precariously whipping them dry.

The chimneys were smoking, filling the air full of pollution and filth. Soon enough the smog will return as well as the cold wet damp air. Another new face would be among the nurses and Nuns at Nonnatus House. Just in three years they have a high turnover in staff. Yet the faces still remain the same. With Jenny Lee gone and Nurse Miller has returned as Sister Mary Cynthia it really hasn't changed much. Yet, they allow men, the husbands' of the nurses to attend dinner or luncheons as they were part of the ever growing family. They are family. All of them loved one another like sisters or brothers. The three men huddled together conversing about how married life was for them. Mainly, it was Fred, he was so happy again, the boiler worked (at times) and the flue was cleaned out once again, suit be damned.

Although the house was full, there was an emptiness felt among them, with both Nurse Franklin and Nurse Mount away, both for their own health and healing. They agreed during the last staff meeting to hire another nurse until both have returned. And they were all anticipating their new arrival.

It was like she stepped right out of a movie or a page of a fashion magazine; from her tall lean look to her modern pixie cut with jet black hair, and hints of blue and purple hues accenting the bangs. Even right down her attire, she wore broad pinstripe dress that hugged her hips tightly, and knee length. She didn't carry a suitcase, but a rucksack slung over her shoulder full of her things. In her free hand, she carried a guitar. Poplar wasn't known for their musicians or artists. So she seemed rather out of place, which causes eyes to follow her as she heads up the street to Nonnatus House. She arrives, at the doorstep, placing her rucksack and guitar down; she rings the bell anticipating her new beginnings.

It didn't take long for someone to answer the door, Chummy stood there for a few seconds blinking and smiling only to ask "I say, you must be Gwen, welcome to Nonnatus House."

The cleanliness of Nonnatus House was top notch; soon as Gwen enters the building the scent of beeswax, warm baking and clean air fills her nostrils. She felt the warmth of the place as she was led through the house passing along the medical supply room; she could see women dressed not just in their uniforms but in habits as well. They were conversing as they filled their medical bags for the day. Chummy pauses there to introduce Gwen to the group. "Ladies, if you will, this is Gwendolyn, she's our new nurse to join Nonnatus House."

"Just Gwen will do." She slips the rucksack down and it slumps over with a heavy thud.

The women all look up at Chummy then to the newcomer, they stop talking and moving about, only to remain fixated on her for quite some time. They were taken by surprise of her new look, very modern, chic and rather young looking. It was Sister Monica Joan who spoke first her voice was strong as ever and starting talking about the mystic poets or some such, "You're aurora's hues are in good soft moods with strong colours casting a glow of youthfulness surrounding your mind."

"To cast a hue from Orion's nebula, where new life shall grow and mature from the grace of beauty before me." Gwen stood there smiling and felt rather important to the group before her.

Sister Monica Joan eyes widen and she crosses the medical room to take Gwen's hands in hers. The elderly nun's hands were warm and soft to touch. "I say, welcome to our house, the look from your attire you're not a nun."

"Not, even remotely, but I feel the kiss of your gracious words upon me as I am here to help others as you have done yourself. I have of course heard of you, Sister Monica Joan. You delivered my mum and my aunt."

There was buzz all around the medical room as both conversed for what seemed a long while. They were stunned at how they knew one another; they talked like no one else was there, and until Gwen pauses her voice falters as she saw them for the first time. "I say; I am rather sorry, please to meet you all. I am Gwen your new nurse."


	2. Inner Smile

Part two: Inner Smile

She canvases the room from the doorway, it was a simple room, painted in a soft yellow, and had two beds. A crucifix hung on the wall between the two beds, she clearly knew which bed was her, as it was clean, and nothing was around it. She enters the room sits on the bed, noticing how it sags in the middle. Now, this wasn't the best bed, but it was far better than what she's had in the past, so no judgement from her. She takes her rucksack tips it up and lets the contents fall out onto her bed. She slides her guitar underneath her bed. She sits sorting her possessions; from photographs, camera, make up, her hair dryer, and much more in the cabinet across from her bed. Nurse Gilbert did take the liberty to make space in it, so they had equal share.

She was so engross with her sorting and setting her side of the room up she didn't hear the pitter-patter of small feet which enters the room laughing as he stood there. Freddie was used to young girls and babies as he was raised by his mother for the past six months in a young mother and babe home. He toddles in with a curious mind and starts to question the young new nurse. "Hello"

This startles her, she lets out a small yelp, and she places her hand slightly on her chest as she feels the heart thump faster and she takes a deep breath and releases it rather slowly. "Hello, dear young'" she stood to cross the floor to where he was, and kneels to his level.

"I believe you're young Freddie?"

There was a male voice coming from the hallway just outside her room. It was Peter's and he knocks once as he calls out. "My son, is he bothering you?"

Peter was off duty, he still wore his uniform, but his tie was removed and his coat as well. "Sargent Peter Noakes" he calls to her.

"Do come in."

She crosses the floor to the door, and opens it all the way allowing him to enter. He does, but also remains a certain distance from her and picks his son up, who was in a struggling and pushing his father away, begging to be released as he wants to explore the room. Peter studies the young nurse she was barely twenty-two years old, very youthful looking and she was so different from the rest of them. He finally releases his son, who clearly had an eye on the corner of her bed, seeing the guitar case poking out from under the bed he reaches for it to see what it was.

She reaches down to pull it out, flips the case open and allows the young boy to see what the case was hiding. "Here young man, want to rock it out?" she sits on the edge of her bed holding the guitar, and he stood there for what seemed an eternity and then he touches the guitar. The sounds from the strings made him fall back onto his bum as he was clearly taken by surprise with the noise it makes.

Peter picks him up and holds him into place, but again, the toddler seemed to have a mind of wonderment as his eyes are fixated on her guitar, because she starts to pluck out a tune, from her memory. This causes Peter to relax a lot, he's struggles now as a parent, and at first it was easy; from sleeping babies to running toddlers.

Once she was done with the tune she leans the guitar against the wall. She could have played another song, but knew that the baby probably had to have a nap.

"How old is the young man?" she asks Peter.

"Two, just turned a week ago." He yawns covering his mouth.

"Freddie, right, he's got a lot of his mother in him." She notes the long legs and how tall he was for such a young boy. "I assumed near the age of four not even two."

"Camilla, she's rather tall." He smirks. He then continues, "Funny how you call him young man, my wife calls him young sir."

"Camilla – Chummy, she's truly gifted midwife. I read her article on aftercare with a caesarean."

He glances at her with a smile, and sits next to her on a corner of her bed that was clear of space; and notes that it sags in a bit. "She's been studying more or less at the London, hoping to learn more about caesareans. Many women are now having them, and wish for vaginal births after caesareans, there's not much knowledge on it, she's ready I think to have another child too. Being midwife, she needs to be prepared for such things."

"Does it frighten you?"

He gave her a wary glance, and then studies a spot on the wall, not sure what he believes but yes, he felt a bit apprehensive about the idea of having another child. Her question wasn't personal, no, but he felt rawness of it personally and gives a slight nod. Gwen's eyes do notice his gaze shifting from the wall to his nails, back to the wall. She knew the question hits him a bit and reserves the question for another time. When he's ready to open up about the idea of being a dad a second time, then he'll wish to talk, if he needs too.

"Personally, I have notice an increase of home to hospital transfers to the maternity ward. Also, I've notice how women are willing to use conventional medicines which are invasive to our personal needs vs what they want from us. Breastfeeding for example, it's going down, now we have NHS to help with alternative ways to feed our babies. Again, we're allowing such changes to take place loosing who we are as mothers."

A smile appears on his face, he's heard this recently from his own wife, and he was glad she wasn't barking up the wrong tree so to speak. "You do sound a lot like my wife. And I think you'll fit nicely here in Nonnatus House."

There was silence in the room, all but a wee little boy fast asleep on the floor near the open door. Peter stood yawning and stretching he was as tired as his little boy. "That is my cue." He bends down to lift the sleeping boy and they slip out of her room down the hall to their own lodgings.


	3. Are You Ready

Colour Strings: Part three

Are you ready!

Gwen felt stiffness in her muscles, not to mention how she dislikes her uniform being so constrictive while she rode her bike. Never mind that, she wishes for a warmer raincoat and jumper. She felt utterly cold as she rode along the cobbled streets heading towards her first patient that was led by Sister Mary Cynthia.

She was listening to the young nun but was astounded how she was once like her, young, and a nurse. "Really, you became a nun a year ago?"

Sister looks back at the young nurse who trails a bit because she wasn't able to keep up her pace. "That's right, and soon as I could resume my position at Nonnatus House, I did."

They disembark their bikes, leaning them against the brick building and Gwen removes her medical case as Sister does. She glances up the massive building and realize that they were in fact climbing to the top, "Don't worry, you'll get used to this physical part of our job."

Sister Mary Cynthia leads on, up and onward as they heads to the number twelve painted on the door. "This is Sandy, and she's having her fourth baby. She'll be a fast case, if everything goes well. She's a week overdue, I hope to break her waters and then it should start."

Gwen just nods, she felt utterly hopeless as this was all new to her. Working as a nurse in a hospital there were rules. You went by them and not a single thing was skipped. Questions were always asked and here, they were left to do their jobs and if something was beyond their knowledge they'd call in Dr. Turner.

The smell, on the landing it hit her like a ton of bricks; from unwashed nappies, to food being prepared, to food scraps being left out rotting in a small tin can. This wasn't taught in the hospital. This wasn't part of the lessons. She was caught unaware and unprepared choking on her bile as it rose up. Sister didn't even flinch at the several smells or even care to notice the kids playing naked outside. She knocks twice, and calls "Midwives here." For Sister this was business as usual.

It could have fooled Gwen seeing Sandy for the first time because she pegged her nearly forty-five until she found out that she's barely in her thirties. She studied Sandy's face, she was a smoker, from the yellowing teeth, to her lines around her mouth gave it away. Plus her breath, smelled of strong gin and stale smoke. Gwen has a hard time not passing judgement on this woman's home condition and lifestyle. No, this wasn't the time to bring up new medical journals about how smoking or drinking can cause harm to the foetus but to help this woman deliver a baby safely into this world. She listens well to Sister, as they prepare Sandy for her fourth delivery.

Sandy doesn't hold back her cussing as she felt the baby move in transition. This baby was coming fast as Sister predicted. "Not long now Sandy" said Sister Mary Cynthia. She helps the mother with the hard contraction. Gwen rubs her back when another contraction starts and allows Sandy to squeeze onto her hand as she was ready to push again feeling that burning ring of fire, now she knew her baby will be here within the next few minutes as the head emerges. "That's it, one more push for me, and your baby will be born." Sister says softly to her. How can she be so calm Gwen thought? Kept her mouth shut as she felt the young mother squeeze her hands crushing them this time as the baby now passes through the birth canal.

It is routine for the young nun; she clamps the cord, then cuts it and finds the towel to wrap the newborn in. "You have a son, another boy."

Sandy grins and let go of Gwen's hands. "Fourth boy, yer dad will be pleased" she holds him closely to her chest and knows to just wait until the after birth is delivered.


	4. Marred Foundations!

Marred Foundations!

Later that night Gwen sat up stiffly in her bed, she could barely move, from the sag she realizes that she dips into the spring that happens to jab her into the middle of her sides, back or even stomach With that thought she notes to bring it up with Sister Julienne, no way could she do another night on that mattress. She tries to move but the searing pain in her thighs makes them jump and twitch, then her right leg cramps up, forcing her to move hopping on her left leg causing her curse lightly under breath. She wasn't the most graceful person and this didn't help her with keeping her balance; knocking her book off the table making a huge clatter as it hits the floor. Her eyes divert to her roommate who was fast asleep. She realizes the only way to help her muscle cramps was to massage it out with her hand and it wasn't as easy as she hopes.

With time she works the sore calf pushing the cramp in slow circles, hoping to release the pain enough to put some weight onto the leg so she could escape the room and terrible bed. She didn't want to wake Barbra as she slept soundly. Envious of the sleeping woman she limps to the door, pulls her silk robe off the hook and slides her arms into it, tying it closed around her middle. The flowers were Asian, of cherry blossoms in blue water, and lily pad green as could be.

No matter how she steps the floorboards creak and groan under her steps echoing through the halls of the house. More she tries to conceal her efforts the more sounds she makes finding each creak or loose board. As she comes to the first landing to the main floor she stops to admire the beautiful wooden walls that went from floor to ceiling, she pausing she feels the wooden slats. "If these walls could talk." She whispers into the dim moonlight that dances across the wooden panels. She hears a voice calling from the main floor, "Peter, is that you?"

This startles the young nurse, she slips in her footing and quickly works her balance but with no avail she stumbles only to twist her ankle. Now, she was down on the landing cradling her left foot while she lets out a soft cry hoping it didn't wake the house up. The tall nurse quickly notes it wasn't her husband but the new nurse and she rushes to her side checking to see if she needs ice or something else. "Ice, will do." She huffs rather curtly.

Chummy hears the curtness of the young woman's voice and she shakes it off. Back then, when she was new to midwifery it would have caused her upset but this was a different life time and now she was off fetching the young nurse something to ice the sore ankle. After a little time of icing the sore ankle she could step on her foot. Not broken, but a bit tender as she walks with a limp. Chummy and Gwen heads to the kitchen where it was better to talk as they didn't want to wake the whole house. She lifts her foot up on the table; Chummy pulls out a bandage and wraps it for the young woman.

"I am rather sorry."

"Not an issue now." Gwen voice as soft as it was when she first met the tall and older nurse. "No worries, sorry, I was rude before."

"I remember when I ran into Peter while riding my bike."

"You did what?"

Both laugh. Chummy tells the tale of how she joins Nonnatus House, and how she met Peter.

"He didn't charge you; it's an offense to harm a police officer."

"I was frightened that I would be in front of the magistrates as we all ran him over. But I had a mild concussion, and if I recall Trixie was pretty banged up and Cynthia, before she was a nun, she was a nurse. And Jenny was the least banged up…"

Her voice trails at the end to a light whisper. She does at times miss her friends. Misses Jenny Lee more than ever, she does pen letters to her friends, but they're few and far in between; not deliberate either, as Jenny's side was light in the letters as well. She sighs, focuses her vision and holds back the tears. How, she misses them. How life changes so rapidly but she changes her tone and forces a smile that Gwen clearly knew it was an act.

Just like her husband they have a silent moment, where he felt the pang of worry when he spoke of his wife's personal life.

"So, it was love at first sight?"

Marred visions and memories etch deeply on her mind she comes back to the present time realizing that she was asked a question.

"It took us a while to get there, but yes." Chummy eyes Gwen; she wasn't sure what to believe of the young woman. She was new to Poplar; yet she knew Sister Monica Joan. She has taken residency in the house and felt that the woman needs a lot more time with district practice and smiles at her softly.

"Peter speaks fondly of your work. Which you spent months in a mother babe home for young mothers; must have been difficult for you to be away all the time."

"What is difficult is to be separated from your baby and told you're not to know a single thing about them. These young girls aren't much younger than you. They spend weeks to bond and grow with their baby only to be removed. That's far worse than what I had to endure for six months. Peter and I have a love that was built from a solid foundation. These girls thought love was right before their eyes, young men making promises that they can't keep. Innocents are lost the moment girls give it away assuming they found a foundation that is only for that moment. Yet, it cracks and crumbles as they're forced into a situation that wasn't meant to be. So, in all, was it hard to be away from Peter, perhaps. But I can go home and take my son with me."

The words stung a great deal and Gwen stood and removes herself silently only if she knew.


	5. Reflections

Reflections

They were trying to have a quiet meal between them as their son was asleep and the rest of the house was busy on call or out enjoying a night off.

'She just walked away, Peter."

He saw her mood shift and he knew she was worried about what she said to Gwen.

"You know you can't solve all problems. If she wants help then she'll come around."

This wasn't going well on his end because she had tears, and he knew he wasn't saying it correctly. "Here." He holds her hand as he always does with his thumb he rubs soft circles on her knuckles. This seems to help a bit but she was genuinely worried about the young girl.

"Perhaps, if you saw her face, you'd say differently."

He took a bite, then swallows. "Camilla, maybe she needs time to think, you don't know her, and maybe she realises that she's had it lucky."

"I think something happened to her."

He knew the argument wouldn't go well, so he ate another bite. Lately they've been arguing. He knows all too well that it's perfectly normal to argue and have differences in how they feel, but this wasn't an argument he could clearly win.

"Perhaps you can go out together, you know maybe do what you and Trixie with the others used to do? Becomes friends."

She pauses her eating and quirks a brow at him. "Not a bad idea."

"Then on you day off, do ask her to join you and maybe the other nurses could join get her involved in the community. Take the car."

Or, maybe he could win an argument chalk it up one for him. "I will take care of Freddie, have a guys' night in. Watch some footie."

Something woke him in the middle of the night but what? He stood still adjusting his vision in the dark. He quickly searches around the room, his wife was asleep, and their son was too. Could be anyone or anything, this old house creaks and settles something awful which set him a bit on edge. But he quietly leaves their room flipping the light switch on in the hallway no one to be seen. The doors to all rooms were closed, so he heads down the corridor to investigate who woke him.

It wasn't someone he was expected as she was supposed to be away until next week. He notices her pretty strawberry blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and her perfume lingered in the hallway.

"Nurse Mount?" he calls out to her.

She's been crying he could tell from the streaks of mascara running down her cheeks; long since dried, she tried to smudge it away but he could see the stains where still there.

A light hiccup and she took a deep breath in and a slow release before she answers and turns to face him fully.

"Peter, sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all, couldn't sleep." He came into the moonlight so she could see that he was concerned for her.

"Are things going well?" She asks her voice sounded scratchy from crying so long.

"To be expected, yes. You're home a week early."

"I wanted to return I missed the gang, our girls, and mainly nursing." Her voice was flat which told him she was lying but he chose to ignore it.

"Shall we have a cuppa then?" He walks past the medical supply room and heads towards the kitchen. "I can make a cup of tea."

He avoided the real reason for her return, knowing that her friend's memory would probably never fully return. As they sat down waiting for the kettle to whistle he finds the biscuit tin, opens it to see that it was empty.

"Sorry, nothing to dip with, I am afraid."

A lift of the shoulders and she shares a faint of a smile.

"Sister Monica Joan, she's been at it again, nothing really changes."

He nods it was awkward for them not much to discuss when it came to their private life they always respected one another's personal time.

"We have a new nurse, Gwen, young, kid you not she's rather modern."

She lifts her head from her hands as she had been staring down at the table, avoiding eye contact. She knew during her absence they would need to hire a new nurse, and with Trixie still away it was necessary.

"Does sound promising, I recall when I was new to here. Settling in wasn't easy for me, and it wouldn't be for her either. "

He was relieved to hear it and the whistle blows on the kettle, he stood up, walks over and removes it off the hot burner, turns the stove off, and adds the hot water to the tea pot. He places the pot on the table waiting for it to steep. He likes a rather strong brew, so the longer it stands the better it is.

"She's having a hard time settling in and you know Camilla…"

They both chuckle at the thought. She has worked alongside Chummy when they were at the mother babe home. The tea was poured and he pours some milk into his cup, but she drank it without.

"I could talk to the young girl once I get my marching orders from Sister Julienne, she doesn't know I have returned a week early."

"Could you? She seems to be fine at her work, they all agreed she's fast learner and is really interested becoming a fulltime midwife."

Slowly the tea in his cup was drunk, he would be able to return to bed soon and yawns then stood up. "Well, I'll be off, take care Patsy."

He left her there in the kitchen to her thoughts, he could tell she needed a lot more personal time and walks out quietly after he places his dishes in the drain tray after he washes out his cup.

He knew with Nurse Mount back things may turn to normal soon. Peter heads back up the stairs to their room only he stops to hear a faint voice singing in the night, Gwen was up, and did she hear their conversation? He would not push his luck and walks to his door but the words haunted him a lot.

_Start a family, don't lie about it._


	6. Time is the fire in which we burn

Part six

Time is the fire in which we burn

(Author notes, if you're into American poets this is from Delmore Schwartz - **Calmly We Walk through This April's Day** )

From hell to high water Gwen would talk her way into a new mattress for her bed. Dressed in uniform she nervously paces in front of Sister Julienne's office she could of worn a pathway directly in front of the main doors when the sister's voice calls, "Come in."

The middle age nun offers her a seat before her, and some tea. She waits for Gwen's nod which she does and then takes a sip; its milk has made it lukewarm and rather weak in flavor, but she drinks it none the less.

"Welcome Nurse Willison. It seems to me, you're here for a request of a new mattress. What is wrong with the one you have now?"

The young woman fiddles with her cup and turns the handle away from her, then looks directly at the nun. "It's sagging rather terribly, and has now two metal springs poking me while I sleep."

The nun gives her usual reassure smiles. She always willing to help and it instantly makes Gwen feel at home. Perhaps her nervousness was for naught.

"I take it you've had a few restless nights due to this issue?"

"Yes, Sister."

'Well, you're in luck, we often have donations given to us, and I can see to Fred picking up a new mattress from the local thrift shop, it may have a few stains from previous owners but stains won't harm your posture or sleep. Perhaps, by the end of this week we'll see to replacing it for you."

This pleases the young midwife, she could have jumped for joy, a mattress is all she asks for. But she watches the nun's face and posture to see if she's dismissed, but clearly there was something else hidden behind those kind eyes.

"I haven't had a chance to really talk to you, is there anything personal you need to tell me that you can't tell others?"

This made Gwen feel uncomfortable, she's fiddling with the cup handle again, this time some milky tea sloshes over the sides, tiny beads of tea drips onto the saucer.

Sister Julienne has dealt with a lot of women in her life. She's aware when they aren't able to talk or wish too but it's not the right time. She allows the silence for a bit longer than takes the young nurse's hand.

"Dear Gwen, can you explain it to me?"

With a sudden jerk from the sister's hands, she coughs, and her mouth felt like she's eaten cotton wool. She lifts the cup to her mouth to wet it, but her hands shake a great deal. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was better at keeping her emotions at bay.

"P-please." Her voice was barely auditable over a whisper.

She stood bumping the tea cup knocking it to the ground, the cup breaks, splashing the now cool liquid all down her front, and onto the floor.

"I am sorry Sister.." she backs up, reaches for the door but it was closed, she shakes feeling faint, only the nun moves quickly enough to steady the young nurse holding her close and calling for some help.

With the aid of Chummy they were able to stable her and carry her to the Parlor and place her on the couch. They allow her some space so she can gather a lot of air and time to realize that she's ok and breathing properly.

Chummy offers some water, she sips small amounts better than that tea she had earlier. Sister Julienne was on the phone in her office talking to Shelagh and she'll send Dr. Turner over once he's done a tough delivery in the maternity house.

Sister returns and has a light conversation about to allow her to rest up to take her off the District rounds and she'll ask Nurse Mount to take her shift as she's able to take up the slack while Gwen needs some time to recover when they heard her call out to them.

"I am fine, let me attend my patients."

Chummy reaches over and places a warm hand on the young nurses shoulder "Can you tell us what's troubling you?"


	7. Confessions

Confessions

Sister Julienne attention is drawn else where she whispers into Chummy's ear that she will leave Gwen in her capable hands. They exchange wary glances at the young nurse then she departs as quietly as she enters.

A new nurse would have missed the signs, but a very highly skilled nurse such as Chummy wouldn't allow it to go unnoticed. The way Gwen flinches, to her fiddling with the hem of her uniform, to her nervous twitch in her left leg made Chummy realize that this woman needed help and soon. There were many different sounds and noises coming from all directions in this old house. Voices stop outside of the parlour doors as they stood stationary and their conversation carries into the room. Sister Winfred stops just short of the double doors with her sights on Chummy; she clearly needs her for a brief moment on a situation that has a rose. With a quick disapproval shake of her head Chummy dismisses the young nun on whatever she needs it can be sorted out with someone more senior. "Let me close the doors for more privacy." Chummy does in fact closes both doors to avoid any more interruptions or distractions from the rest of the house.

"You are safe to talk now." Chummy sits and shares the couch with the young woman.

Gwen wasn't normally a shy girl, she sang in bars with a band, and did tours, and she loved all the attention. Her voice was weak and small but she finally spoke for the first time in over an hour. "I was young and impressionable – Marc has a band, you see, I audition and was in. We did travel all around Ireland, as that's where we started. Gigs each night, we drank and sang. Soon I was taken by his looks, and wished to be with him. When I said no, he became angry, and violent…." Her voice trails at the end.

"Did he force you to have relations?" Chummy asks after she took in what she heard from the young troubled woman.

"Force is a gentle way of saying it." Gwen comments now she felt the weight of her issues lighten a lot. Rape wasn't a word that anyone tosses around lightly. And Gwen knew how it would look on her. Men were infallible creatures and women begged to be touched or if they denied the men they asked for it.

"Did you end up pregnant?" Chummy didn't even need to ask it but she had to it is her job.

"Yes, last year, and I went to see someone who dealt with such things I didn't know what else to do. He told me to leave, that he would not raise a baby. He thought it I tricked him into it." Her voice rose as it quivers again from crying. Chummy reaches into her uniform sleeve pulling out her magic hanky commenting on how it usually works for her.

"How's your flow, are you hurting in that area at all?" She does not ask who because she knew that the person would never be known. But now it's in the past and what she needs to deal with is her mental health and helping her feel safe again.

"I don't hurt anymore, but my flow is heavy, I see many large blood clots each cycle."

"How soon is your next cycle?" Chummy is aware she needs to speak to Sister Julienne before night fall as this is a serious medial concern.

"In a week or so, I now mark each cycle." Gwen opens up now, she felt like she had a friend in Chummy.

Chummy felt for the young nurse, she held her hands in hers. "I nearly died with my son, Freddie; I had hemorrhaged with him during labour. Ended up in surgery and had another hemorrhage, thankfully I am alive and we have our son."

This was a turning point for Chummy, besides her husband, she's never spoken to anyone about her experience. Still to this day she feels fear from it all, afraid that she can't have another child. Fear that her son will be an only child. When Peter talks to her about it all, she shuts him out.

The very essences of her confession hung heavily in the air. Her chest heaves and a sigh releases then she continues, "It really does sound like an esoteric point of view."

Clinging on to hope was painful enough for her to realize that she was utterly alone in how she felt. Peter wishes to talk and she knew how withdrawn she's become throughout the last few months. Building walls is what she is accustomed too, her mother's lack of interest in her life until her death really causes Chummy to run off instead of facing her fears dead on. Her eyes water and she sniffs, she's right back to square one with her making decisions regarding her personal life.

Just then Gwen does something unnatural from her personality and reaches for a hug; Chummy responds with openness that she finds it hard at first to share. This foundation is set a friendship is forged from one moment they both share.

"Here, magic hanky." She hands Chummy her hanky back. "Chummy, I read your article on aftercare with caesareans; it was a rather enlightening piece of literature. Inspirational, to Informative and well educated, I learned a lot from reading it."

"You truly enjoyed it?" This was a first for Chummy.

"Yes, I think you know exactly what you are doing. Planting seeds of knowledge empowers us and men feel threatened by it. And when it comes directly from an expert like a midwife the mothers will ask questions on aftercare, and how to love your body even after surgery. "

"Not many women will read it though." Chummy sighed.

"Then we need to spread the word, in mother craft, antenatal care, we have an audience, we just need to pull them in." Gwen said.

"I think perhaps it's time for a leaflet campaign." Chummy stood and gave her long body a well-deserved stretch.


	8. Mercury Retrograde!

**Chapter 8**

**Mercury Retrograde!**

The weather seemed notably cooler just in two week's time, snow was in the forecast later in the month, you could smell it in the air as it was middle of the afternoon, and cold, and very crisp and windy day although the sun shone brightly, but you couldn't feel it at all. Life at Nonnatus was busy as usual; nurses and nuns passing each other as they wish each other luck with the next delivery or patient that they care for. Sister Monica Joan was known to take many small trips to visit her nephew and she had packed a light suitcase with things she may need while she was gone for a week. Before she exits outside to wait for the taxi to arrive, she had written one single note, placing it in a special place, for only one set of eyes to see.

With a cheeky grin as she passes Barbra who had a sour look up on her face and with a brisk movements she walks directly past her keeping her head down avoiding eye contact, as she ascends towards the second floor to her room and the door slams shut. After she gathers her equipment and a towel she hoards up in the washroom, leans her head against the door, her eyes shut, and she lets out a silent scream, then pounds her fists on the door set in frustration. The one thing that bothers her about this job wasn't the women, it was the kids, clinic was terrible and there's a severe case of influenza going through the city. All she asks for is fifteen uninterrupted minutes where the warm water would just wash away the pain, anguish and exhaustion from her body. Would she have changed it for the world, at times she thought so, but she'll go out there again the next day as she was needed.

Back on the main landing Sister Monica Joan says out loud, "Mercury is in retrograde." And off she went without worry, to meet the taxi man and be on her way for a well-deserved vacation.

After Barbra sets herself straight with a shower and a clean uniform she heads downstairs to the main area and enters the kitchen. Sister Winfred quite often enjoyed being with the younger nurses she was on call that afternoon when Barbra offers to join in the upkeep and helps put the dishes away in the correct order. Both women hardly saw one another and today Barba would be on call with Sister who seemed to always have a jovial demeanor.

"Do you know where Sister Monica Joan escapes too?" Barbra comments on the whereabouts of Sister Monica Joan.

Fred pops in with a tyre iron for his green van. He's got grease muck all over his coveralls, face and hands; clearly he's been working on the engine on his day off. "Sister Monica Joan?" He asks them.

"Yes, do you know where she goes?" Barbra repeats her question.

He runs his hands under warm water and some dish liquid soap then with a nail bush (that he pulls from a pocket), sets to scrubbing them thoroughly. The tiny bristles start to work and he's spraying the dirt any which way, he doesn't seem to notice as both women watches him in amusement more than anger.

"Well," he wiggles his nose and then with a dirty nail gives it a quick scratch. "To her nephews in Richmond." Once he was satisfied with the results of his nails he rinses them clean placing the nail brush back into his pocket. He turns around to lean against the sink with both hands. "She goes often these days."

Light laughter came from the hallway as both Gwen and Chummy pass through; tucked under both women's arms were colourful sheets and they pause to see what's going on in the kitchen. They've become rather familiar with one another. With such curiosity Fred questions the girls as they walk through. "Another campaign of some sort, eh there Chum?"

"Matter of fact, well, yes it is." Chummy pulls a bright pink paper free from her rather large stack of flyers. "I'm lecturing in one weeks' time on caesarean aftercare." Places it in the middle of the table for all who wants to read it can. "Anyone can join, it's free and you get to learn about how to take care of women who's had one." She pauses and adds, "I thought to run it by the mums first explaining what it's all about, to get a bally good count of who is interested in attending the Royal next Tuesday for the lecture."

Chummy nervousness shows as she shifts about, pacing now, as she nearly collides with Fred as he strides to the icebox rummaging through it and mumbles, "Whataboutthewolfcubs" it came out all one word.

He pulls out bacon, eggs and some cheese, placing them all on the counter. They all stare at him. "What about the wolf cubs?"

Gwen moves over to see exactly what Fred had frying in the pan, as the smell was heavily, she tries to nip a piece of bacon but his smacks her hand away as quickly as she reaches for it. "Ouch."

With a pointed spatula, he fingers her. "You get spurned if you try to nip anything of mine."

FRED!

With a shrug, "Old bean, one night, that's all I ask."

"Chum, anything for you. Now, if you don't mind…" He places his meal on a plate, picks up a fork but it remains in mid-air. He hates to be watched while he eats. …my brunch a waits." With that, they all disappear going back to their chores or to their rooms as they're done work for the day.

Gwen hovers around the main hallway, she waits until everyone including Chummy has gone to do their own tasks. She reaches for the little slip of paper clearly marked for her. She unfolds it still eyes darting about, then reads it carefully. And it reads: _Meet me at the place. SMJ _

She smirks at the thought, only if they knew what the old batty woman was up too. She crumples up the paper in one hand, takes a few steps into the parlor where the fireplace was lit, tosses it into the fire watching it burn up within a few minutes. Gwen exits the room, thinking she wasn't seen but a pair of eyes fell on her but left the scene the moment Gwen turns to leave heading to her room.


End file.
